Todo un hombre
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Hay momentos de la vida en qué una pareja demuestra su amor y comprensión en la felicidad y adversidad... Aunque hay padres que preferirían evadir el tema sobre: Hormonas. (NyoEscocia x Perú) (One Shot)


_Saludo a la comunidad Fanfiction, dejo un pequeño Fic inspirado en el juego de Rol: Academy World, donde la pareja protágonica es Nyo Escocia y Perú._

 _Agradezco a Asknb quien amablemente prestó a su Ocs Scarlett Hunter (Nyo Escocia) y Richard Hunter (Liverpool) para el desarrollo de su historia._

 _El presente fic participa para el mini reto: "Mi amor de Verano" del foro ¿Yo amo Hetalia, y tú?_

 _Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, sólo soy dueña de Atahualpa Yupanqui/ Martín Morales Fernández (Perú) como a su vez de Leo Yupanqui (Oc creado con Asknb)._

* * *

 _ **Todo un hombre**_

 _(One Shot)_

 **Leo Yupanqui P.O.V.**

Mi nombre es Leo Yupanqui, o mejor dicho Leo Morales Hunter. Por lo particular no me gusta describirme porque soy el producto de una hermosa relación entre dos personas de diferentes continentes: Mi mamá se llama Scarlett Hunter, quizás no es muy conocida pero es prima de Scott Kirkland; un tío a todo dar.

Continuando con la presentación; mamá es una chica muy ruda y alta de cabellera rojiza y ojos muy bonitos. Come carne al por mayor, pero… aunque pareciera una mujer en apariencia débil; su fuerza es impresionante a tal grado que se compara con la del chico Kirkland.

Siempre me pregunto ¿qué diablos le vio a mi papá?

Perdón; no es que no quiera a la familia paterna pero ahora que se menciona; soy el primogénito de Martín Morales Fernández; o como él le gusta ser llamado: "Atahualpa Yupanqui". Una persona de casta guerrera al estilo Inca. Pueden imaginárselo como Pocahontas en femenino, o como el famoso Uncas del último de los mohicanos por la cuestión de la cabellera; no es que mi papá le "esté tronando la reversa" pero si tiene un cabello envidiable. Tal vez por ello se lo tuvo que cortar con tal de que mamá no estuviera celosa.

Como comprenderán; ambos tienen algo en común: medir fuerzas. Mamá por parte de sus tradiciones acostumbra a lanzar rocas mientras que papá tiene un don especial: transformarse en una pantera negra de ojos claros. Así como los nahuales en términos de mis primos mexicanos. Quizás por ello fue el detonante entre Scarlett y Martín, o mejor dicho entre Escocia y Perú.

Cada vez que papá se transforma en pantera, a mamá le brillan los ojos como una niña pequeña y empieza a decirle "Bagheera" o su diminutivo "Baghee". Se ve bien chistosa cuando carga a un gato súper desarrollado, pareciera que Elmira de los Tynny Toons se queda corta con mi singular autora de mis días.

Bueno, para dar por menores en donde vivimos, pues residimos en las fronteras de Perú y Brasil como parte de la biodevirsidad amazónica. Convivimos con la naturaleza, que ha sido uno de los placeres que Scarlett Hunter ha disfrutado.

Por lo particular, recibimos la visita de mi abuelo Richard. Él es originario de Liverpool; ahí donde una banda cantaba _All you need is Love._ En alguna parte de su vida realizó un viaje loco porque sentó cabeza con mi abuela Kristen, digna hija de William Wallace, pobrecilla de mi abuela.

Volviendo al tema, el abuelo es una persona muy comunicativa: quizás en su momento trabajó para NatGeo o con Dave Salmoni porque siempre tiene una cámara en la mano para captar cualquier "momento especial". No olvidaré cuando grabó mi primera vez que fui al baño… y en cada navidad lo muestra como parte de la convivencia familiar.

¿Alguien puede decirle que ya cumplí quince años por favor?

Pero ése no fue el problema; más bien el detalle comenzó cuando papá y mamá decidieron darme la primera plática. Hasta el cielo se oscureció.

 **1**

Es bien sabido que cuando una familia inicia, no es todo miel sobre hojuelas pero en el caso de la familia Morales – Hunter sobrellevaron las dificultades que un matrimonio joven puede llevar: Qué si se quemó un calcetín, le faltó el agua los frijoles o que Perú y Escocia no calificaron al mundial; por citar algunas. La cuestión es, que cuando hay amor, voluntad y respeto, los problemas se superan.

Como bien describía el joven Yupanqui. Hay un momento en que la vida nos pide explicarles a nuestros hijos los misterios de la vida, prevenir su camino aunque al final ellos tomarán las mejores decisiones.

El peruano como la escocesa, para compartir una vida de casados ambos conservándose físicamente como desde el primer día en que se conocieron en la universidad. Quizás el medio les ayudó muchísimo. Al igual que una pareja en pleno noviazgo compartieron citas, comidas, una que otra pelea hasta que… la pelirroja dijo Sí.

Ahora, ellos debían cumplir el ciclo de instruir a su primogénito sobre las cosas de la vida: hormonas, pubertad.

Richard Hunter se enteró que su yerno como la pequeña niña de sus ojos daría su primera conversación. El escocés limpiaba la lente y colocaba el atril para colocar su cámara sofisticada enfocando la lente, cuidando cada detalle.

-Papá, es sólo una plática. – Expresó con rezongue Scarlett.

-Una plática que marcará el futuro de mi nieto Leo. Momentos así deben de ser conservados. – Respondió el padre emocionado.

-Señor Hunter… - Intervino tímidamente Martín.

-Puedes llamarme papá, o Richard "Baghee" ya te lo he dicho. – Mencionó animado – Hagan de cuenta que yo no estaré aquí. Además sé que será una conversación muy productiva y vean el lado positivo: Cuando quieran dar dicha plática con el resto de sus hijos les pueden poner el video o designar que Leo les hable como hermano mayor.

Abrazó efusivamente a su yerno dándole su total apoyo, golpeando su espalda de forma brusca; como una rama que se rompe.

-¡Tú puedes hijo! – Tenía lágrimas en los ojos el señor.

Mientras que la hija pedía que le tragara la tierra.

Como todo camarógrafo profesional; se fue a ocultar para dejar que la pareja se desenvolviera de forma natural.

Martín conservaba una pequeña mueca en el rostro, producto de la muestra de cariño de su suegro, por su parte la pelirroja suspiró de forma resignada.

-¡Leo, ¿puedes venir?! – Expresó la escocesa con autoridad.

 **2**

Y apareció en escena un chico de escasos quince años de edad, tenía el cabello corto, pelirrojo al igual que su madre de ojos claros, su fisonomía reflejaba el producto del mestizaje como la clara disciplina que llevaba al estar bajo la tutela de sus padres.

-¿Para qué soy bueno mamá?

-Hijo – habló pausadamente el peruano – Tu madre y yo debemos platicar contigo sobre sexualidad.

Scarlett solo asintió con la mirada.

-Aaahm – el joven quedó pensativo – tiene que ver cómo se aparean las iguanas y las panteras, porque la última vez me contaron la historia del polen y las abejas, y aparte: Pepa y Dora no me sacaron del apuro.

-Ésa vez fue una especie de propedéutico – Expresó Martín.

" _Papá y sus ideas de Pepa"_ \- pensó la mujer

-A lo que vamos es, cómo debes cuidarte y en un dado caso qué vas hacer cuando tengas una novia y tu "amigo especial" quiera tener… - Continuaba el peruano.

-¿Amigo especial, Martín? – Cuestionó Scarlett – Debemos llamarlo por su nombre, se llama…

-Penélope. – Interrumpió el peruano – Se llama Penélope.

-¡Atahualpa Yupanqui!

La voz de la escocesa como su expresión se dibujaba algo parecido como cuando Goku se transforma en Súper Saiyajin. El mensaje era evidente.

Martín tragó saliva.

-Mamá, papá; no se preocupen, para ello tengo a "Manuela". – Finalizó el jovencito.

Scarlett lanzó una mirada asesina a su esposo.

-¡¿Quién carajos te dijo de "Manuela"?!

-Nadie mamá; simplemente vi a un mono cerca de la selva haciendo algo propio con su mano y pensé: Si el mono lo hace, por qué yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Leo… - Habló temeroso el peruano en vista que un Ragnarok estaba por venirle encima.

El susodicho se acercó a su mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla sin importarle el semblante que ésta tenía, como a su vez le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a su papá.

-No haría nada malo que les avergonzara – mencionó optimista – Además tuve que ir a la clínica para que pudieran explicarme mejor sobre los cambios que tendré. ¿Acaso no recuerdan cuando encontré unos condones en el cajón de papá y ustedes me dijeron que eran unos globos para el día de mi cumpleaños?

Martín estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¿O cuando encontré unos dulces en forma ovalada en la gaveta de mamá y que tenían un sabor amargo como supositorios?

La pelirroja estaba al borde de la explosión.

-De una u otra manera, ustedes han cuidado de mí y deseaban que creciera sano, sin prejuicios. Ahora mírenme – Sonrió de forma grata – Soy un adolescente, y tarde o temprano debía aprender esto. Aunque si soy sinceros, me dieron la lección valiosa: Cuando te enamores, hay que hacerlo con la persona especial que estará contigo por el resto de tus días. Gracias por la plática.

Leo había salido de aquella habitación con una sonrisa disfrutando cómo sus padres se habían esforzado para darle su primera plática, sin saber que con su testimonio de amor le dieron desde siempre una lección valiosa.

\- ¡Y tú preocupándote Baghee! – Expresó Scarlett dándole un coscorrón.

La escocesa se cruzó de brazos sentándose cómo chiquita que hace berrinche

De forma grata, el peruano extendió su diestra para abrazar como buenos amigos a su esposa.

-Tú también gatita, lo estabas. –Dijo amablemente.

Ése era el término con el que siempre se refería a su amada desde que la conoció. Depositó un beso en la frente con todo su amor.

-Baghee – se sonrojó un poco - ¡Eres un torpe! – Mencionó con cierto enojo - ¡Pero así te quiero!

Scarlett recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Martín.

-¡Qué conmovedor! – Exclamó Richard Hunter mientras grababa – Aunque pudieron habérselo mostrado tal como es.

-¡Papá, deja de grabar! – Finalizó la escocesa con una mirada asesina.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
